Scarlet Chains
by myownmistress
Summary: Because for you, pretending was far too natural. /BeckJade, Slightly Jade-centric.


**Entry for Pen10's challenge. **

**Special dedication to all of those ravaged by the horrific quake and tsunami in Japan. May we keep the victims forever present in our thoughts. **

**May be a tad-bit confusing. :)**

**I don't own Victorious. **

_**Scarlet Chains**_

Time is slipping through your fingers, halting only to extend your misery. Seconds seem to burn into minutes and soon, you lose count.

_1.._

The door slammed right in your face.

The feeling of disrespect merged into rage and you were furious you were even feeling at all. The rush of cold air ruffled up your hair and sent prickles down your spine. A somber scenery had crept up to meet the darkened night, and the faint light that emitted from his RV was your only company.

Didn't he care that you were cold?

At first, you knocked, flinching at the frigid metal beneath your tiny fists.

But knocking was never your thing, so you began to bang and bang.

Better.

You kept the sequence going until you had worn out the skin on your knuckles, revealing maroon colored blood.

"Open the fucking door! I'm not done with this!"

You were panicking. Why didn't he want to listen to you?

Your nails dug into the raw metal as you slowly slid down to the steps beneath you.

"Please?"

It was a whisper only you were meant to hear. Because you knew he wouldn't take you back.

You wouldn't.

_2…_

Weren't you doing good?

You rehearsed and rehearsed until you sweated tears.

Wasn't he proud of you?

No. It was all about _her_.

Flawless Tori Vega.

You could sing. She could sing better. You could dance. She could dance better. He loved you. He loved her more.

His eyes glimmered as he watched her every step. They never paused on you.

You smiled because it was normal. You acted like it was fun to be a back-up dancer 'cause it was normal. Because if you were normal, they wouldn't compare you to little miss perfect.

And so you twirled and pranced your little heart out. You got as close as possible to him, your arms occasionally grazing his arm.

You were nearly next to him and you thought that just maybe he'd smile at you.

He never did.

_3…_

The excitement swelled up in your body.

You lost your mind amidst flashing lights, but in a sense, it wasn't really needed.

Blue velvet highlights flew in your face you spun away to give Cat the spotlight, if only for a moment. Because it meant nothing to her. Everyone loved her, and she had no need to impress.

You did.

You hurriedly scampered back to your place on stage, backing in the stares of those who wished they were you. Those who wished they had your talent.

So you sung with all of your might, holding nothing back, bent on dominating the world (which, for now, was Karaoke Dokie).

And you won't use drugs, but right then, singing, you were overwhelmed in ecstasy. 'Cause people were watching **you** and thought greatly of you. You knew you were better that Hayley and Tara, and you could tell everyone else thought so, too.

Even Beck.

He was cheering almost as hard as you were singing. You swayed your hips in front of him, your confidence increasing by the gallons.

You even shared center stage with Cat, 'cause you just may have been better than her, too.

You belt out the last note with her in perfect sync, perfect being an understatement.

Reluctantly striding off of the platform, your rapture neared its end.

Perhaps for those few minutes, you were actually good at something.

_4…_

It wasn't as startling as it should have been. You impersonated shock and all out fury.

But you saw it coming.

And you realized that you were wasting energy clawing at Tori. Not to say it wasn't fun.

It's clear you didn't hate her… completely. It was just envy.

You longed for her to crave the life you lived because then she'd be just as miserable as you were.

Then, there'd be nothing to desire.

And so you let her go, because you were strong enough to, and let Andre push you aside toward Beck. Their denies merged into one excuse and you believed them (him) because you were gullible and they (he) just may have been honest.

You're inclined to stop the scuffle, but, again, customs prevailed.

"I want to hear that from them."

Part of you didn't need to. No matter what he'd done, does, or will do, you would always take his word. Maybe it would have been better if he had embraced you and then whispered his statement.

But then again, he would have gotten a foot in the groin if he did.

_5…_

You never said he was your drug, because in the long run, their bad for you.

Wasn't he, though?

He tried to fix your problem, but couldn't.

He was the problem.

You pretended that you weren't to blame for his life in the RV. That he wanted to live there and wasn't forced to pick between a relationship with you and a family. Because for you, pretending was far too natural.

So you linked you slender fingers with his tan ones, trying and failing to fight against anything that wasn't imagined. His thumb caressed your wrist, wiping away anxiety in short fluid motions.

You pulled your hand out of his grasp and shifted your position to meet his gaze. To meet the eyes you wanted to vanish in and the lips you would murder for.

"Tell me that you love me."

A small smile kissed his lips as he did as instructed. You grinned in compliance as a glimmer of hope entered your mind.

Perhaps one day, you wouldn't have to ask.

/

And just like that, it's over.

But you saw this coming too, right when the brakes failed and you unwillingly sped toward the lake. The numbing water struck your slender body with such force your car's airbag deployed. It shattered your nose, though you were only speculating.

You're no doctor.

Initially, your eyes shut as a reflex; now, you had no choice but to open them. Once you did, you regretted it. The murky water pricked at your eyes like push pins, pain coursing through your body.

You frantically searched for the door handle, all the while gasping for a breath that you would not get. Once found, you pulled and pushed open the door, the adrenaline wearing off.

You drifted your way out of the car, cursing it for doing this to you. Then, you felt a weight pushing down on you. Your eyes widened at the realization and you, in your distress, began to trash and kick, bringing your arms up to grasp some invisible support system.

And you won't give up because you're Jade and because you are, you'll fight, just like you did as a child.

But there is always a first time for everything, huh?

You won't muster out little meaningless words like, "Beck, I love you!" 'cause baby, there was no one there to listen. You just had to accept the fact that time won't wait up for you.

You wouldn't.

**Why do I always kill people? Ugh, anyways, the 1… and 2… are the seconds before she died and her memories. So, I guess, the end is the beginning? I don't know. :) Review?**

**Oh, ps, don't worry, MAJOR fluffyness is on its way. :)**


End file.
